Guilty
by New2This
Summary: Summary: Squall Leonhart, is thrown into prison by a crime that he claims is false. Seifer Almasy, a lawyer, is placed with Squall’s case...Chappy 2 up! ^_^
1. one

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 8...Capice?

**__**

A/N: Well I was going over some things with my friend….when the idea jumped into my head…I was actually pretty pleased with it…Well this is the first chapter…and I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R…it helps…^_^

**__**

Warning: There are no serious warnings…except, maybe a bit of language and later on a bit of male/male relations….but who knows? ^_^

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**__**

Summary: Squall Leonhart, is thrown into prison by a crime that he claims is false. Seifer Almasy, a lawyer, is placed with Squall's case. Like many of Seifer's cases, the clients are always guilty of their crimes, but being the great lawyer he is, he always find a loop hole to get them out. But for some reason Seifer knows that Squall is innocent…and it is up to Seifer to prove everyone else wrong!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We the jury, find the defendant…not guilty."

I had won, yet another case. Was it luck? I don't think so. Just sleep with all the women on the jury…that's my motto. Just Kidding. It gets kind of boring win you win them all, I should say. But at least the money's coming in. And the weird thing about this case was that I knew Brown was guilty. That motherfucker _did _kill his wife…She strangled herself? Yeah…great lie, fucker.

"Thank you so much, Mr Almasy!" my client said to me.

"Anytime…" dumbass piece of shit 'Thank you so much, Mr. Almasy' you know your fucking ass murdered her.

"Let me take you to lunch!" he begged as he touched my hand lightly.

"Ah…no thanks…," I looked at my watch "I have to head back to my office."

"Oh, thank you , thank you , thank you , thank you , th-" he dropped down to my knees in tears. "Thank you…'

"yeah…uh, your welcome." I struggled to get away from his grasp. "I gotta go."

I closed my briefcase on the wooden table and retreated swiftly from the courthouse. 

****

"C'mon, don't talk on the fuckin' phone!" I blared my horn. "The fucking light is green!" Damn. That's why so many of you fuckers die…and then you come running to us to help you out in court. You can't talk and drive a fucking car! Shit. The ringing of my cellular phone startled me. I pressed the talk button and placed the phone to my ear. "Uh, Seifer Almasy speaking?"

"Seifer, we need you down at the police station, we got you another case, my man!"

"Nigel…I just got out of a fucking case…Don't I get some kind of fucking break?"

"America needs ya man…and it's your duty as an American citizen to help these people out." 

There was long pause before we both engaged in a long stream of laughter.

"Fuck you, man." I replied breathless

"Just get your ass down here, okay?" Nigel to was still laughing.

"Yeah…whatever."

Now what the fuck happened. Some kid "accidentally" killed a neighbours dog? Another guy "accidentally" killed his wife. Oh, Fuck America. 

a/n: this is fun…well tell me whatcha thinkies so far, okay? It is up to you people as citizen of the world to help me out! Okay? Hehee…Review, Review, Review! ^_^


	2. two

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FF8...Capice?

**__**

A/n: This is chappy 2...Thanks f or the reviews people…It's great to know that you guys are enjoying it! So uh, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing... Enjoy …^_^

**__**

Warning: There are no serious warnings…except, maybe a bit of language and later on a bit of male/male relations….but who knows? ^_^

There is a POV change, but don't worry; I'll warn you before I change.

**********

{Squall}

"Nnh, let me go…I didn't do anything." the policeman forcefully held my hands behind my back and bonded them in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." he kneed my in my back as I tried desperately to get away. My boyfriend, Erik, lay scared on our bed holding the covers over his body, tears forming in his green eyes. I grunted loudly as they raised me from the floor and walked me to the police car waiting outside. They pushed my head forcibly down and shoved me into the car. I sat up in the seat and watched out the car window as Erik, now standing at the front door, raised his hands to his hair and began to pull hard on it, nearly ripping the hair from his scalp. He fell to his knees and rests his head there. I turned away and stared as the police officers proceeded back to the car to take me in.

*****

I sat in the corner of my cell wondering why I was here. Sure, I have done some stupid things in my life but nothing to deserve this. I watched as a bulky man walked in front of my cell and placed the keys into the lock. 

"You get one call." 

His deep voice frightened me as I arose from the corner and walked out of the cell. I could hear the sound of his keys jingling right behind me; there was no use to try to run because he was right behind me. 

"Ahem." his grumbling voice trembled. He pointed his stout finger to the telephone located in the corner of the corridor. I walked steadily to the phone as I thought about calling back to my place to check on Erik. My slender fingers pressed the numbers gradually. I heard the ringing in my ear; my body became tense as I awaited him to answer the phone.

"Hello…" his voice trembled from the other end. I didn't know what to say. I took one deep breath before opening my mouth to speak.

"Erik, it's me…" I placed a hand on the cold wall, as I tried to clear my head.

"S-Squall? He whimpered. "S-Squall, What did you d-do?"

"I swear, I didn't do anything…they've got me locked in the big house now." 

"A-and ho-how long are you gonna be in there." he said before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, baby," I sighed heavily. "I don't know..." 

[][][][][][][][][][][POV CHANGE][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

{Seifer}

Nigel handed me a manila folder, as I took a seat in his office. On the tab it read "Squall Leonhart" I opened it and looked through the files. There was his birth certificate, and his records and some other shit. 

"He has been accused of raping and abusing his and his ex-girlfriend's 6-year-old kid." Nigel sat as he leaned back in his swivel chair. "She'd just called in today, reporting to have seen bruises on his legs, and found traces of sperm in his underwear…that's being tested now, as we speak." My nose wrinkled as Nigel continued on with the story. "She'd said that Squall would always want to spend time alone with him. And dude, I saw the kid, he's a really cute kid, so I don't find it hard to believe that he did that stuff to him." This guy was fucking sick, I skimmed over his papers again. 

"So, what the fuck does this have to do with me?" I asked "I've never had a case like this before." 

"I'm just following the boss' orders Seif, my man." he said to me. "He just told me that the case was yours, and you couldn't object." 

"Fuck Cid, and why the fuck would I try and help this perverted bastard out, I'm sure that everyone already knows that, that worthless piece of a nut sack is guilty."

"Well we don't know that exactly, Seifer." Nigel sat up. "The woman that came in here today did seem kind of suspicious in the office." 

"Well maybe you'd mistaken her suspicious look for concern." I snapped angrily. "There are sick people out there, ya know." 

"Yeah, I know Seif, even though the he may have done it, you aren't sure yet…he could be innocent," For the first time since me and Nigel have been friends, never had I seen him so serious about any of the cases that I received, "Here Seif," Nigel handed me a small piece of paper, "This is the girl's address and telephone number…Her name is Rinoa Heartilly, maybe you should go and talk to her."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

****************

A/N: Sorry this chapter had to be all serious and shit, but I had to get the reason Squall was arrested and all out the way for it to make sense…don't worry this won't be one of those dull and boring court thingies that you see on T.V. hopefully if things worked it the way I have planned…it's gonna be really good! Well tell me whatcha think anyways, okay? 'Cause I don't wanna write a story, and absolutely everyone hates it! Come on…help me out….oh and if you have any ideas are want something special to happen…you can always email me at americanwoman70117@yahoo.com. ^_^


End file.
